


Speed dating is for lonely losers

by siriuslyace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blind Date, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Speed Dating, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, hunay being adorable, klance, lance being too awkward to reject people, my names keith and i'm so emo, two idiots making a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyace/pseuds/siriuslyace
Summary: Hunk thought it would be a good idea to drag him to a singles speed dating event. On Valentine’s Day, of all days. Lance scoffed and of course said the intelligible thing that it was indeed for lonely losers. Because really, who is going to meet the love of their life at one of these stupid events. No one takes them seriously. It’s all about attractiveness, putting on the charm and then ending up in bed together.(aka supportive Hunk is trying to help a bro out)
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Speed dating is for lonely losers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! Thanks for clicking, this is my first ever posted fic and I am very nervous. I've been a long time Klance fan since good ole 2016 and am still kicking, let's keep this fandom alive! Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> (Hunk/Shay and Shiro/Adam are very brief- main focus are my boys Klance).

Lance scrunched up his eyebrows as he checked himself out in the mirror for the fiftieth time. He sighed as he pulled and flattened the collar of his blue button down again and again. Wiped his sweaty hands on his stylish black huggable pants. Dusted off his shining sneakers. Put even more gel into his hair. His blue eyes roamed his body once more, eyes clearly seeing endless flaws he wanted to change.

“You ready yet buddy?” Hunk called, he knocked the door and slowly entered, he let out a low whistle seeing Lance. “Looking good man.”

“Really, you think so?” Lance turned around analysing himself in the mirror with scrutiny. What he saw, he felt, was far from perfect. 

“I know so.” Lance nodded, he trusted his friend. Hunk has never lead him wrong.

“Yeah, never should’ve doubted myself. I look fantastic. The ladies and fellas will love me.” He finger gunned and winked at himself in the mirror. Fake it till you make it right.

Hunk’s eyes roamed Lance’s outfit, hand gesturing up and down. “You’re sure putting a lot of effort into something for…what did you call it, an event for ‘lonely losers’.” Hunk said using finger quotations.

Lance groaned “Yeah well, if I’m going I might as well go all in.” Hunk hummed and clapped Lance on his back.

“Come on let’s go.”

Lance wasn’t nervous. He didn’t get nervous. His heart just beat faster than average and breath got a little short. No big deal. Not at all. Just thinking about walking into a bar he’d never been too and seeing all these people staring at him, judging him was already freaking him out. He held onto the car seat a little tighter.

Hunk thought it would be a good idea to drag him to a singles speed dating event. On Valentine ’s Day, of all days. Lance scoffed and of course said the intelligible thing that it was indeed for lonely losers. Because really, who is going to meet the love of their life at one of these stupid events. No one takes them seriously. It’s all about attractiveness, putting on the charm and then ending up in bed together. Lance has been there done that. At the ripe old age of 25 Lance was ready for more than sex. He wanted to find the love of his life. He was ready. Some would argue that’s a little young. But hey, his parents met, married young and are still as loved up as ever. So screw anyone that says it’s not possible.

His dear buddy Hunk had to listen to him ramble on and on about this at least twice a week. Lance is open for love from a girl, guy, whoever. It could happen anytime or anywhere. But…probably not at a stupid bar called Altea. It was new, barely been open a month and this was clearly a cheap marketing trick to get more customers. What better way to appeal to the people than sad desperate singles looking for love.

Hunk kept pushing about this event, but what finally nailed his fate, was that it was an lgbt+ singles event. The trick was, everyone was into everyone. So Lance was intrigued. He had never heard of an event like this. Usually it was all heterosexual garbage he couldn’t stand. Lance loved the ladies. But telling someone he was bisexual doesn’t always go down well and he would rather not have someone ask him for a threesome on the first date, thanks.

“You alright man? Nervous?” Hunk asked over the rattling of the engine, eyes darting swiftly to Lance.

“Me? Nervous? Psshh, no way.” Lance was silent for about 5 seconds. “Okay maybe a little.”

“There we go.” Hunk grinned as if that was the answer he had been waiting for.

Lance sighed and let it out. He could always trust Hunk to never judge him having been friends since they were kids. “I’ve never been on a blind date before, let alone 20 or more, all in the same night. What if I meet someone I really like? What if I screw up? Or say the wrong thing? If they don’t laugh at my jokes?”

“Breathe buddy. Just breathe.” Lance took in and let out several deep breaths. “There we go.” Lance sighed and unclenched his hands, wiping them on his trousers. “First of all even if you do mess up, so what you’ll never have to see that person again we can have a laugh about it later while eating ice cream. Second if that person doesn’t laugh at your jokes or thinks you said something wrong then they’re not the love of your life and move on. The person right for you will get **you** and like you for who you are. So try and relax and enjoy yourself.”

Lance nodded. It’s like his brain understood every positive thing Hunk said but doesn’t fully compute. “Easy for you to say,” he grumbled. “You’ve got Shay waiting for you when we get there.”

“Yeah,” Hunk exaggerated and spoke like it was obvious. “And you might meet your own Shay at this very bar.”

“Doubtful.” Lance sighed when Hunk shot him a disapproving look. “Okay, doubtful but you never know.” Lance’s voice raising higher at the end as he shrugged.

“Good. You’ve got this buddy, just use that Lance charm but be yourself.” Lance gently smiled. Hunk always knew the right thing to say to settle him down. Always has.

They pulled up to the light neon blue Altea sign. He was expecting a small dingy bar, dark and full of people that looked like criminals. But he was surprised. The place had a line outside which was almost unheard of. Especially for new places. The music blaring sounded faintly poppy, exactly Lance’s taste. The building seemed modern, fresh and dare he say elegant. White, clean, fancy with a security guard on hand.

They joined the line, had their hands stamped approving they were over 21 and went with the flow of the crowd. “No way all these people are here for the event.” Lance attempted to shout over the music.

Hunk shook his head and pointed at a sign ‘Single Speed Dating for LGBT+ this way 8pm’. The arrow pointed to a room off the bar. Lance was tempted to grab a drink and down a few shots to calm his nerves, but didn’t want to risk a bad impression. Drunk Lance was not something he wanted his dates to handle. Giggly, loud and wanting to cuddle all the time.

There were at least 25 tables with two chairs facing each other at each one in a circle round the room. People were gathered in small circles at the bar already chatting and getting to know each other. Lance raised an eyebrow…wasn’t that cheating? But what did he know.

“How you feeling?” Hunk tilted his head to the groups of people.

Lance eyed the room trying to get a feel for the atmosphere. The music was rowdy but not deafening, loud enough to shout over. The room seemed comfortable, spacious and with enough people there, Lance felt he could blend into the background if he wanted. His nerves simmered in his chest. “I can’t wait to get this over with.” He laughed.

“Perfect.”

“Hunk!” A sweet voice shouted. Footsteps echoed. A girl wearing a yellow sunflower dress, large hoops and killer heels came dashing over, expertly not spilling her drink.

“Shay! How are you darling?” They embraced, hands squeezing shoulders, eyes soft and short kisses exchanged. Lance felt his insides turn to goo just looking at the sappy couple. He hoped he could find something like that one day…maybe tonight if fate was on his side.

“Good, excited to see Lance working his magic.”

Hunk laughed “Well he is nicknamed Loverboy Lance for a reason.”

Lance smirked and shook his head “Just you wait and see. I’ll have everyone falling at my feet by the end of the night.”

Shay grinned, the feedback screech from a microphone interrupted her reply. The crowd groaned and many placed their hands over their ears, all attention turning to the absolute beefcake on stage.

“Sorry about that everyone, who knew equipment was so tough. Still getting used to it a month in.” The crowd let out a small sympathy laugh. “Right, I’m Shiro the host and would like to thank everyone for turning up to the bars first official event.” The crowd clapped and a few wooed.

Now if Lance met a guy like that he would be happy. Half the crowd were practically drooling. Shiro’s arms were massive, biceps bulging in his shirt, a metal prosthetic shining in the light, he wouldn’t mind getting squeezed to death by him at all, face buried deep into his muscly chest. Now Lance wasn’t into older men, but he really suited the salt and pepper white hair look, and seemed rugged with a scar bridging across his nose.

Shiro gained confidence, shoulders dropping. “This event is very special to me, because I met my fiancé Adam, who is hiding somewhere at the bar,” Shiro gestured to the bar and smirked at the crowd. Lance swore he heard a few people groan. Yeah tough luck am I right. “And begged me not to mention this but we met at a singles mixer back in college, so if you’re sitting there thinking that meeting someone at an event like this is impossible, then I hope that I have reassured you. I’ll tell you now, you put what you get out of these events.” Shiro shuffled on stage, speaking with confidence from his own experience. “If you’re here for a hook up or something serious, be honest and you might be surprised what you walk away with tonight.”

Lance’s eyes scanned the room. So many people. According to his friend Pidge it takes less than 2 seconds for you to know if you’re attracted to someone or not. So Lance was doing a lot of staring. Checking out his potential lovers and potential competition. It was hard to initially see someone and think can I spend the rest of my life with this person? There were too many things to consider and looks weren’t everything. Sadly he knew from experience. The prettiest person in the room could easily be the biggest asshole.

There were people that had clearly had one too many, loudly preening like peacocks trying to impress their mate, leaning against the bar as a crutch, laughing a bit too loudly. Girls looking like they were ready for a runway and guys equally ready to follow them. Lance didn’t know what to expect but it wasn’t this. For some reason he didn’t expect people to actually try, or take an event like this seriously. He already felt overwhelmed, he twisted his hands together, playing with his fingers. Other’s seemed more introverted. Hiding with a glass in the corner or face glued to their phone.

His eyes froze on a particular dark haired beauty. He paused. Was that a mullet? Hmm, maybe he could look past that if they had a nice smile or something. Pale skin, thick brows, killer pout and a glass of what looked like whisky he was swirling around. The red leather jacket, ripped black jeans and combat boots he wore oddly suited him, if not a bit 80’s bad boy aesthetic. Oh man fingerless gloves too? Lance’s roaming eyes moved up to meet the gaze of this beautiful stranger. Of course, Lance did what he did best, put on his charm, waggled his eyebrows and winked.

The stranger scoffed, rolled their eyes and downed the rest of their drink. Lance sighed. Well you win some you lose some. Maybe they would match up and he could show him his true colours.

“Now the process is simple, you will fill out one of these,” Shiro held up a sheet of paper “forms telling us match makers a bit about yourself, you will then be handed a number and either guided to a seat or told to wait in a line. Everyone will be matched with at least 5 people. Most of all, relax, enjoy yourselves and have fun!”

Lance stared at the form he grabbed like it was an exam. He knew there was a right and wrong way to fill this out. He could fuck up and end up with people all wrong for him. He uncapped the pen with his teeth and began. It was better to be honest and have no one interested than lie…even if he walked out of here alone.

It started off simple. Name, age, pronouns. Then it got more challenging. Lance sighed. What was the looking for? He couldn’t put ‘the love of my life’, that sounded too desperate and pathetic. Someone to settle down with didn’t sound right either. Why was this so hard? He scribbled in ‘long term relationship’.

Then it went on to ask about marriage and kids. Lance quickly jotted down not currently but possibly in the future for both marriage and kids.

The about section was where the real challenged began. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WRITE? This felt like a job interview. How could he persuade the matchmakers he was a fun charming guy but also really wants to find love? He looked up ready to ask Hunk but saw he was in a deep conversation with Shay, settled on comfy couches away from the event. He smiled looking at their clasped hands. Hunk and Shay were so in love. Lance’s smile turned into a frown as he glared at the blank page once again.

“This is your five minute warning and I want all papers back to me.” Everyone was frantically writing and scribbles were heard throughout the room, a few let out frustrated groans.

“Fuck.” Lance exclaimed and scrawled down any last minute illegible thought in his chaotic brain.

Lance handed in his paper and regretted everything he wrote. Fuck. What was he thinking? He tapped his foot and awaited his doom. How could so many people remain calm? He felt like he was on exam results day all over again, feeling that hot flush and anxiety climb deep in his chest.

Several moments later he was handed number 19. That’s cool. 19. No big deal. He was relieved when he was guided into a seat near the bar, his dates would be coming to him not the other way round. Lance waved to Hunk who gave him a supportive thumbs up in return. Lance couldn’t help but notice the pouty mullet guy was still sat resting against the counter nursing another drink next to this table. So maybe he’d have to wait a while for his chance.

“Okay each date you have exactly 12 minutes, make it fast, simple and onto the next.” A loud air horn sounded off, making Lance’s heart near explode and eyes bug. Movement began like clockwork, heels clicked on the floor and the chatter began thrumming in the background as people began date number one. Lance was face to face with a pretty blonde haired lady. Thick black eyeliner, pink lips, high cheek bones and an elegant walk. Confident in her approach as she glided her hair over her shoulder.

He was already out of his depth and felt his throat start to close. She was stunning and Lance was just…Lance. He had exactly 12 minutes to charm her. Persuade her he was a good guy and dateable. He suddenly forgot English. He blurted out the only thing he could think of “Wow are we in a museum?”

She looked around and frowned “Er…no?”

“Really?” Lance gasped, hand against his chest. “Because you’re a work of art.” He did his classic finger guns and as expected the girl politely smiled. Huh, better reaction than he thought. He swore he heard a small snicker from his right. He was tempted to look, but kept his eyes on his date.

“Funny.” She said deadpanned. Getting straight to the point she said “So what brings you here…” she squinted at his chest glancing at his label “Lance?” Lance too noticed her name was Nyma.

“My best friend Hunk persuaded me to give this a go and see what happens. Not every day an lgbt event like this happens.”

Nyma agreed. “Very true.”

Lance and Nyma chatted on. He didn’t feel awkward but he wasn’t getting any more than friend vibes. He didn’t feel the need to lean over and take her hand she was leaving in the centre of the table. He wasn’t blind he could see she was gorgeous but he just wasn’t feeling it. He felt no spark. If this was a year ago Lance would have pulled any stop he could to get into bed with her. But that wasn’t the goal here. He wasn’t looking for something meaningless.

As the air horn sounded Nyma moved onto the next table. Lance took a breath and sipped at his water trying to take in what just happened. “You know,” Lance turned to his right, eyes bulged over the top of his glass to see the cute mullet guy speaking to him. “You’d do a lot better if you ditched the pick-up lines and gave people an actual chance.”

“Are you giving me advice?” Lance quirked his eyebrow. He wasn’t sure if he should be insulted or not.

“It’s cheesy and outdated, no one is going to fall for that.” What the fuck. How could he be so annoying yet seem…so cool?

“Oh really?” Lance gritted his teeth together, he tried and failed to keep his irritation out of his voice. “And how would you know? Used a few yourself?”

Mullet guy crinkled up his nose, Lance hated that he found that cute. "It’s a fact. Everyone knows pick-up lines are stupid.” Mullet slammed his drink onto the counter, turning in his chair, giving Lance his full attention. Eyes full of fire.

Lance wanted to be ablaze and rose to the challenge, smirking “Really? Is that a bet?”

“Sure is.”

Lance grinned basking in the attention, their eyes never leaving each other. “What do I get if I win?”

“A date?”

Lance sputtered, face suddenly becoming warm. Did Mullet just proposition him? “With you?”

“Wait…what?” Mullet questioned, head tilting to the side like a cat, bangs falling into his indigo eyes. Why was that adorable? “You’ll get a date with the winner who falls for your insanity.” Mullet waved his hand in the air like it was obvious.

“Right.” Lance breathed out, mentally telling his heart to slow the fuck down. “And if I lose?” What would a stranger even ask of him? Lance rarely had any shame when it came to dares as it was all about the entertainment. He was always up for a laugh. Making people smile was his special skills. Which is why this idiot doesn’t understand the value of pickup lines!

“I’m sure your sadness will be enough to stop you using cheesy lines again.” Lance stared in confusion expecting more, a catch even. But if Mullet was satisfied in letting Lance get off easy who was he to complain about it.

“Alright mullet it’s on!” Lance leaned over to the bar and held out his hand for a shake. Mullet accepted, Lance feeling his tight grip, finger callouses juxtaposing his soft leather gloves gently caressing Lance’s own palms. “I’m going to have everyone falling at my feet by the end of the night.” Lance tried to not let his voice shake at the contact, but come off as confident as he needed to be to win this bet.

“Keith,” Mullet said, giving Lance’s hand a quick squeeze before release.

“Okay, Keith, be prepared to get blown away.”

Keith snorted, bemused. “Here comes your first victim.” He raised his glass to the man approaching. Lance turned.

A model like guy with long white hair down to his waist stepped up and elegantly took his seat. He was wearing a three piece suit and rings of all colours decorated his fingers. Lance rose his brow and thought what kind of guy wears a suit to a pub. He felt severely under dressed and very out of place. He put on a charming smile, showing off his pearly whites and began his charade.

“Whoah,” Lance exclaimed. He made effort to trail his eyes down the man’s body. “I thought diamonds were the prettiest thing until I saw you.” Lance finished with a wink, a small groan heard at his right.

The man, Lotor, smirked “Has that been working for you?”

“Depends on the person. Is it working for you?”

“It’s possible. Ask me again in 9 minutes.” Lance glanced at the ticking clock forgetting he was on a time limit. Pressure expanding with every second. “What are you looking for Lance? Do you think we have the potential to meet each other’s needs?” Lotor slowly slid his foot against Lance’s under the table. Lance froze. For someone to be so bold and brash, he was lost. That was usually him. He was the move maker. Right now he just felt uncomfortable. It was clear Lotor wasn’t here for the same thing as Lance, but he had to let him down easy. People…could be sensitive about this kind of thing. He didn’t want to cause a scene.

“Er…I’m just here to take things slow you know. Get to know someone and see where things go, no pressure.” He awkwardly chuckled, edging away from Lotor’s advances under the table. He bought his leg upon the other, folding in his chair.

“Oh really. Me too. I’m always up for seeing where things go.” Lotor seemed eager. Fingers twirled in his hair, eyes wandered over Lance like a piece of meat and Lance could feel himself sink slowly into his seat. He didn’t know how to react to this kind of attention. From men even less so. His experience with men was somewhat…limited. A few one night stands here and then but relationships? Zip, zilch, na-da. Not for a lack of trying. It always came down to the same thing in the end. He was too much, too eager and expectations were too high.

“Haha yeah.” Lance shook his head trying to clear his negative thoughts. “So what do you do Lotor?”

“I’m an entrepreneur, my money is in a lot of businesses all very boring I guarantee. What about you hmm?” Lance suddenly wished he had a more impressive answer. Lotor with his suits and jewellery, of course he was high class. He was the type of man who would never look twice at Lance outside of here.

Lance mumbled under his breath. “Er…I’m still a student.”

Lotor let out an amused chuckle. “Of course not everyone can be as fortunate as I.” Lance wanted to shrivel up in his seat as his stomach swirled. He tried to appear at ease. Like Lotor’s words meant nothing to him. He was stranger. Who cared what he thought as he will never see him again. Being judged on his occupation like he was worth less, made him feel small. He could never be with someone who was so judgemental. If he was judgemental about this then what else wouldn’t he like?

“Right.” Anger thumbed under his skin. A man like Lotor didn’t know what it was like to struggle. To feel hungry, tired or sad. He had it made.

“But you’ll get there one day Lance.” Lotor’s smile appeared genuine. He had no clue about the war raging on in Lance’s mind. Lance glanced towards the clock, 5 and a half minutes to go, fuck. “Would you be interested in some tips?”

“Sure.” Lance spat out.

For the next five minutes Lotor’s foot slowly etched higher and higher up Lance’s leg. Lance began to squirm and not in a good way. He subtly kept checking the clock waiting for the horn to release him. At least he didn’t have to talk other than polite agreement until it was over.

“That’s time.” Shiro shouted blasting the air horn. “Everyone move on.”

Lance exhaled. “Pity. I’d love to take you under my wing Lance.” Lotor stood, scraping back his chair. He brushed Lance’s shoulders and whispered in his ear. “I have plenty to… _teach_ you. I’m sure we’d be a good match in the bedroom.”

Lance’s body turned to ice. “Think about it.” Lotor patted his shoulder and walked away before he could respond.

“What the fuck just happened?” he said aloud. Lotor had clearly lied on the form about his intentions here. Not that he could blame him, but that defeated the whole purpose. Lance was really trying here.

“Looks like you have a wild night on your hands.” Keith replied. “And a bet that’s been won.” Lance looked over. Was it that easy? Lance couldn’t remember what happened over the last 12 minutes. Talking to Lotor made him feel dumb. Like being a student was worth nothing. He felt his face scrunch up. It was clear Lotor had more than getting to know him over a drink on his mind. Lance didn’t know how to feel about that. It wasn’t like he was here hoping to find his perfect match in this small number of people. But he was a romantic. Despite his overzealous exterior…he wanted something that would last.

“Er…,” Lance let out a stiff laugh as he scratched at the underside of his chin. “Don’t really think that will work out for me.”

“What you don’t…” he seemed to debate over his words and settled on “find him attractive?”

Lance didn’t hesitate and shook his head. “Seemed he had a one track mind and that’s just not me.”

“Huh,” Keith mused and slowly smiled like he cracked the world’s hardest code.

Lance was expecting a smart remark back making fun of him for being a prude, and was surprised when he saw a genuine smile in return, like he was being understood. “Besides the bet was a date and not a date in the bedroom so…it’s still on.” Lance beamed.

Lance continued to drop pick-up lines over his various table visitors. None succeeding but none creating that flutter in his heart either. Out of all these people…why did he find none of them attractive? He was picky, sure. Not a bad thing. But the only person drawing him in was Keith. Keith who wasn’t even here for this stupid event by the looks of things.

After another failed attempt, Lance sighed. “Giving up?” Keith just kept prodding. His stupid smirk, stupid mullet and stupid pretty eyes.

Lance scowled, curling his fingers into a fist in frustration. “Not in your life mullet.” Keith grinned, sending a jolt through his heart. “Say why aren’t you…you know. Going round tables dropping your smooth lines?”

Keith contemplated his answer and shrugged like it was obvious. “Speed dating isn’t for me.”

Now Lance was curious. He turned in his seat, attention fully on Keith. “What why? I can’t imagine people turning someone like you down.” Lance gestured up and down at Keith.

“Someone like me?” Lance shook his head. Wasn’t it obvious how he looked? More than half the people here were eye fucking him!

“You know…emo, broody, hot bad boy.”

“Hot?” Keith raised an eyebrow, his face casually blank.

“Bu-bu-bu-bu.” Lance yammered, his heart refusing to slow down. “Answer the question.”

“I don’t think you can get to know someone in 12 minutes. I’d prefer to focus on one person. Besides this is an event for people that are open to all genders, I only like men.” Keith held his gaze and Lance felt a flush taking over his face. His body was on fire. How could someone’s eyes be so intense? Fuck. So it was like that then. Was that meant to be a hint? Keith wanted to get to know him? Or was he being stupid as usual. Only one way to find out.

“Er yeah…I-“Lance was cut off by the air horn and footsteps approaching his way. Lance gave Keith a small smile, his eyes were determined hoping Keith understood his telepathic message of _were not done here_. He regretfully turned from Keith.

Lance’s vision was captured by big brown earthy eyes. Brunette hair cascaded around her petite frame, pronounced collar bones and delicate hands hugged her drink as she made herself comfortable. “Hi,” she exhaled out. Lance glanced down at her name badge, Emily.

Lance cleared his throat, his eyes darted towards Keith who was paying more attention to his drink than Lance. But still he continued the charade. He put on a smile that he hoped seemed real.

“Your hand looks heavy, let me hold it for you.” Lance held out his hand, prepared for the usual rejection. Surprise shimmered all over her face. Her mouth dropped slowly, lips curling forming a smile and a cute giggle left her mouth. She partly shielded her face with her hair and extended a hand, placing it in his. No one was more shocked than him at this outcome.

“Cute.” She replied, grinning from ear to ear. “So Lance tell me, what are you here for?” She appeared nervous, her free hand fiddling with strands of her long hair as she chewed on her bottom lip.

But no one was more nervous than Lance. He felt his hand start to sweat. Out of all the lines he had, _this_ was the one that worked? “I’m just here to meet people, keeping my mind open and see where things go you know.” Emily subtly scooted her chair closer to his. Lance froze, uncertain how to react. “Er, how about you?”

Emily smiled and appeared to have gained confidence, shoulders bearing back. Lance thought she had a pretty smile. But it wasn’t the prettiest he had seen tonight. “We seem to match then.”

“Oh, really.” It came out like a question and Emily hummed in affirmation. She moved closer so they were now next to each other rather than opposite, the heavy chair screeching among the wooden flooring.

Emily was still talking but Lance’s mind went blank. He kept smiling, nodding, tried to be the polite boy his mama raised him to be. He was solid. He didn’t mind the contact or closeness, he was used to touch with his big family. But instead of the warm comforting feeling he usually got, he felt cold, distant. His mind elsewhere.

He shot a look at Keith his stare was intense, he rolled his eyes at Lance’s gaze like he was saying _will she ever shut up_. Lance gently smiled at him. Lance jumped in his chair feeling Emily place a hand on his knee. Her pink claw like nails trailing closer and closer up his thigh. Lance swiftly placed his hand over Emily’s, stopping her advances. He cleared his throat, response on the tip of his tongue when a clang echoed through the room.

Lance’s breath stuttered as he looked towards Keith clutching his glass against the table, knuckles turning white, scowling at its emptiness. Keith rummaged through his pockets pulling out a cigarette and lighter. He locked eyes with Lance, tilting his head in clear invitation as he went through the back doors.

Fuck. Had Lance already messed up? Lance lifted Emily’s claws off his thigh “I- I’m sorry but, I need to follow him.” Lance was already staring at the doors where Keith left.

Emily politely smiled like she understood “Go after him then.”

Lance let out a small laugh “Thanks, I er…hope you find someone.” He leapt from his seat and rushed through the doors like a cowboy ready for battle, doors swinging in his exit. His eyes met Keith’s. Beautiful Keith, who was smoking and leaning coolly against a wall like a rebellious teen.

Lance stepped close, breathing in the smoke, the amber glow of the street lights framed his face elegantly. He could feel his heart in his throat. How the _fuck_ could he put his thoughts into words? All he could do, was try. He wasn’t going to let this chance slip away from him.

“Look Keith, I-”

He was interrupted. “So…you won. Looks like you have multiple dates then.” Keith closed his eyes, exhaling a cloud of grey smoke, avoiding Lance’s eyes.

“Multiple?” The air tasted bitter and Lance wanted to hold Keith’s chin urging him to have eye contact.

“Emily and er…whoever else in that room you wooed.” Keith said, words dripping with sarcasm. He ran his fingers across his cigarette and took another drag. “Should’ve known you would win the stupid bet after all.” He chuckled, but it sounded broken. Nothing like the joyful laughs from earlier.

“Keith,” words failed him again. “Look at me,” pleading. How could he explain to him that _this_ was the strongest connection he had felt all night? How a stupid bet made him feel alive, have his blood pumping through his body with excitement. How he hasn’t laughed that freely in years. How he wanted to brush his bangs across his face, caress his cheeks and make him laugh, really laugh for however long he would let him. That a bet and proud attitude challenged him and made Lance want to know him even more. Lance looked into his daring indigo eyes and said with all the confidence he could find “Is this the Hogwarts Express? Because it feels like you and I are headed somewhere magical.”

Keith snorted and giggled like he couldn’t help himself. Now that’s the reaction Lance had been looking for all night. Lance felt all the tension leave his body, shoulders dropping. A real laugh. Eyes crinkling, cheeks round like peaches and shiny teeth exposed. “Are you hitting on me?”

“That depends,” Lance grinned. Keith hummed sounding unimpressed and stuffed out his cigarette. Lance cleared his throat, voice dropping low “Is it working?”

Keith laughed, he shook his head like he couldn’t believe what an idiot Lance was. “You know there’s a reason I’ve been watching you all night.”

Lance stepped closer, till the tips of their shoes were touching. “Yeah? What’s that?”

“You’re ridiculous.” Keith smirked.

“What?!?” Lance’s pitch etched high in outrage. Keith’s chuckle vibrated through his body, his breath skimming his cheek, it was a delight to witness.

Keith grinned, leaning in even closer “Ridiculously enchanting.”

“Better.” Lance’s heart was thumping, ears ringing. How could anyone look this pretty?

Keith moved closer, hands gently brushing Lance’s hips, thumbs sliding into his belt loops. Lance could feel fire everywhere he touched. Keith’s lips skimmed his left cheek planting a light kiss, moving up to his ear he whispered “Roses are red. Violets are blue. I’d like to go on a date with you.”

Lance gasped. He did the only thing he could and crashed his lips into Keith’s. His hand met Keith’s smooth cheek threading through his soft hair as their lips met, teeth clanking. They slowed, gently moving together, finding a rhythm causing a flame rise in his gut and knees feel weak. He saw stars bursting behind his eyelids as he felt Keith smile into the kiss, tugging him closer. Chest to chest, sharing warmth and beating hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Fun fact this fic literally came to my head in a dream. Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it <3


End file.
